things with wolves in (sometimes)
by alreadyinhell
Summary: An ever-growing (well, hopefully) little collection of RedBeauty drabbles in which ruby is cocky and belle is flustered and they're both massive dorks
1. the one where ruby is too smart (part 1)

**The one where the hot girl in her lecture is actually really smart and Belle gets a poorly timed boner (metaphorically)**

Belle shifted in her seat, suddenly uncomfortable. She found her palms were growing sweaty, her mouth dry. Honestly, she was having trouble suppressing a moan. It was all highly inconvenient, and utterly unexpected.

All it had taken was one well timed question, one incredibly insightful rant, and she'd been reduced to a puddle. A slave to the thoughts that she was having more and more trouble keeping under control.

Ruby Lucas. Ruby Lucas, who was tall and gorgeous and had these legs that just- Anyway, Belle returned to the matter at hand. She found herself resisting the urge to swear.

How was it in any way possible that this girl - this girl, who just so happened to already be the target of Belle's gigantic hopeless crush - had the nerve to come out with this absolutely brilliant perspective on the works of T.S Eliot. Just, how _dare_ she.

And now, because of this insight into her apparently brilliant mind - one which, it's worth pointing out, stunned the lecturer himself into silence - Belle's train of thought was having trouble going places that didn't involve her launching herself halfway across the lecture hall and snogging the questioning look right off of Miss Lucas' gorgeous little face. The whole thing was quite barbaric really.

And so, she was sentenced to spend the duration of the class in a state somewhere between insanely frustrated and slightly turned on. God damn these beautiful smart girls, going around and being perfect all willy-nilly, it was as if they had no idea of the effect they were having.


	2. the one where ruby is too smart (part 2)

**because i couldn't resist showing ruby's POV**

 **the one where ruby is feeling slightly uncomfortable the whole way though her lecture because this cute girl wont stop staring at her like she really believes in 'if looks could kill'**

She had to admit, she was pretty pleased with herself for actually rendering the lecturer speechless. Seriously, she knew she was smart, but even so - it would've been pretty hard to suppress the smug smirk crawling across her features.

At one point she'd even thought he might go as far as to give her a little applause, rouse the students into a song praising her glorious brain, present her with a medal. Well, okay, maybe not, but a girl can dream, can't she?

One thing she was a little pissed about, however, was the murderous glares she'd been getting from the cute brunette at the other side of the hall. Maybe pissed was the wrong word, more like disappointed? Offended? Seriously the attention was one thing but she had no idea what she'd done to make this girl look at her like she'd killed her puppy or something. It was unnerving.

She'd tried to meet her gaze a few times, shoot a few questioning glances, but the girl just totally blanked her, ignored them completely. Rude.

Frowning, she tried to work out if she'd actually done anything wrong. The problem with this was that she didn't think she'd ever actually had a conversation with the girl - cute as she may be - let alone said anything offensive. Surely she couldn't have gotten so hot and bothered over Ruby's response to a poem? Like, people can disagree and all but this would be treating it like a personal attack.

Her frown deepened. She tried to focus on the lecture again but was having no luck, every few minutes she'd once again become aware of mystery girl's eyes on her and just get distracted all over again. Feeling guilty for something you don't even know if you did most definitely sucks.

No, this had to be resolved. She glanced at the clock, the lecture was almost over - thank god. She started to gather her things, steeling herself for the impending confrontation.


	3. the one where ruby is too smart (part 3)

**im not sure if ill continue this little storyline, quite possibly**

 **the one where belle thinks there's quite a lot to say for gaining the upper hand**

Belle breathed a shaky sigh of relief as the bell sounded, releasing her white knuckle grip on the desk, she bent down to gather her books, anxious to get back to her dorm room. She closed her eyes in a silent prayer that it'd be empty, there were some - ahem - _things_ she had to take care of, and if her roommate was in, well, needless to say that just wouldn't do at all.

As she packed her books into her bag she idly wondered what Ruby would be doing after class, where those perfect legs would be taking her, then - of its own accord - her mind prompted the thought of ' _what if she, too, is rushing back to her dorm room, what if she's in the same mindset as i am, what if we were to go together, what if-_ '

She was abruptly distracted from the heat coiling in her gut by a light tapping on her shoulder, followed by an a decidedly determined sounding "hi." She almost dropped her books.

Turning to face the very girl she had just been having decidedly not appropriate thoughts about, she tried desperately to connect her brain to her mouth. However, it wasn't going according to plan and the overall effect left her gaping like a fish, cheeks glowing a light pink for good measure.

Eventually, she managed to mumble out something resembling a 'hello' and was left staring up at a slightly confused looking Ruby Lucas, seemingly unable to think anything past ' _oh wow she's tall.'_

Belle watched as Ruby's face turned a little more serious, concern flashing across her features,

"Um, I know we've never really spoken but this whole lesson you've kinda been staring at me like I murdered your grandma or something, so, I thought I'd come over here and see, I mean, I just want to know, what's the deal? Have I offended you in some way, did you not like something I said?"

Belle was once again struck speechless as she watched the other girl talk, guilt and embarrassment mingling in her stomach as she noted the furrowed grown, the apologetic tone. Something in it pulled her back to reality and she began to smile.

"…I mean if it's something I've done I'm really sorry but I can't think of-"

"No!"

Ruby's head snapped up at that, eyebrows basically at her hairline. _Smooth Belle, smooth._

"I mean, no, you haven't done anything wrong - and the apology's all mine…"

Belle took a second to collect her thoughts, thinking that if the floor were to open up and swallow her into some hell dimension right this second she'd probably prefer that over this embarrassment.

"I just, you were very interesting, in class today. It threw me a bit is all. I'm sorry for staring."

Ruby cocked her head to the side, a slow smile spreading across her features

"Interesting? Really?"

Taking a breath, Belle allowed her face to twist into a smirk. She would _not_ be thrown by this girl's obvious gorgeousness, previous embarrassment be damned. It was now or never, and she was damn well going to give as good as she got.

It helped a little that the slow burn was still very much present at the bottom of her stomach, making her that little bit more courageous.

She took a step closer to Ruby, noting the way her wolfish grin seemed to falter a little.

"Really. You're quite brilliant you know."

Ruby shrugged at this, the slightest tinge of a blush showing across her features,

"I do try."

Another step forward.

"And you're awfully distracting, honestly."

Belle didn't miss the way Ruby's eyes flicked down to her lips, they were really standing quite close now. Nor did she miss the now unmistakeable blush. Another smug smirk, _aha!_ _triumph!_

Ruby seemed to be the speechless one now, and looking awfully tense. After a good few seconds she managed to breathe out an "Oh?"

"Mmhm…" Was the sole response. Ruby, now a proper firetruck red, found herself in a bit of a staring match. A very heated staring match. Sweaty palms, dry throat, a definite lack of dryness in the- yup. Oh boy. She broke the gaze, looking down at her feet, and mumbled something incomprehensible.

Belle raised one eyebrow, giving the other girl a 'what was that?" look, prompting her to repeat herself. (And inwardly praying she was going to say something more along the lines of 'lets fuck right here on the desk' and less along the lines of 'I need to leave right this instant you creep')

Ruby looked up and cleared her throat, the determined look once again gracing her features

"It's Belle, right? Belle French?"

Belle nodded.

Ruby took a breath. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime? Y'know, like a date?"

The sudden urge to shout 'OF BLOODY COURSE I WOULD YOU ADORABLE IDIOT'' and jump around the room was one that Belle was incredibly relieved she could repress. Instead, she took a minute to appreciate the beauty that was an incredibly nervous Ruby Lucas, arranged her face into what she hoped was a coy smile, and simply said yes, she would love to.

She could've sworn that Ruby's grin took up about 90% of her face, in the most beautiful way possible, as the girl reached over, plucking the phone out of Belle's breast-pocket (Honestly she thought she'd been in the middle of some deeply inappropriate daydream before she realised why that hand was going there) and started to type, what was presumably, her number in.

Tucking the phone back into her pocket, she gave a wink. All traces of her previous embarrassment gone, she continued to grin down at Belle, who was currently having trouble working out at what point she once again lost the upper hand,

"Tomorrow night, okay? Call me." And then she was gone, practically bounding out of the lecture hall, and Belle was left - once again - a speechless puddle.

 _Oh dear lord, this girl is going to be the end of me._


	4. the one where belle's bed is communal

**the one where ruby is a slob and belle's bed is comfy**

Belle let out a sigh as she - once again - looked down at the lightly snoring bundle of blankets resting on the bed. On _her_ bed. Honestly, this was the third time this week. (The first time she'd made the mistake of pulling off the blanket to find that Ruby does in fact sleep naked. It'd taken five whole minutes to get rid of the blush after that one, and she was still dealing with the thoughts invoked.)

Ever since she'd moved into one of the rooms at the inn she'd found a certain intruder in her bed, every month - without fail - for a few days around the full moon. She'd tried questioning Ruby about it come morning but every time she replied with a different answer and the same wolfish grin.

"your bed has less rubbish on it,"

"it smells like vanilla, its nice,"

"what can i say? I'm never one to pass up a night in a pretty girl's bed…"

By now, Belle was just used to it. She'd resigned to shoving Ruby over, making sure she was covered, and then just collapsing in beside her.

Tonight, however, she felt Ruby stir,

"Belle?" A sleepy voice called out, tousled hair poking out from the mound of blankets,

"Hey there, sleepyhead" Belle shot her a smile, noting the tinge of embarrassment colouring the other girl's cheeks.

Ruby let out a small whine, "Did I do it again? 'm sorry."

This earned her a chuckle, the apology was something she wasn't quite used to,

"It's okay Ruby, go back to sleep." She turned over, closing her eyes.

A second later, however, she felt a warm arm snake round her waist and the weight of the other girl pressing against her back.

She paused, unable to hold in the question any longer,

"Ruby?"

"mm?"

"Why do you really end up in my bed every month?"

There were a few seconds of silence, Belle feared that Ruby had fallen asleep, but then - in a voice so small it was almost a whisper, she mumbled out,

"The wolf likes you. It comes here instead of my room and by the time I change back 'm too tired to move." She sighed, Belle felt it tickle the back of her neck, "Plus, you really do smell nice. 's comforting."

The two lapsed back into silence for a few moments, but then Belle found herself bothered by another question,

"Ruby?"

"mm?"

"…Have you got any clothes on?"

The arm tightened around her waist,

"Shhh, sleep now, awkward later."


	5. the one where the library is a mess

**i might write a few more in this sort of series, set in the library and the like. We shall see**

 **One month after the Library is opened:**

Belle grumbled to herself, methodically picking books up off the floor and returning them to the shelves. Mary Margaret's class has been in earlier, and, well, to put it lightly - they had not been kind.

She'd come to admire the reverence with which Henry held his books, well, the book of fairy tales especially. Apparently - according to the mess his classmates had left the library - he was a special case.

She let out a small squeak as she felt arms slip around her waist, raising the book in her hand like a weapon, before recognising the familiar throaty chuckle the action earned her - sounding from somewhere beside her ear.

"Hey, I come in peace, thought you could use some lunch." Ruby pecked Belle on the cheek, the other girl relaxing into her embrace, before actually taking a look at her surroundings.

"Woah, what happened here?"

Belle groaned, leaning back into Ruby, "Children." She turned, offering her girlfriend a peck on the lips, "Remind me not to have any of those in the immediate future."

While Belle went back to saving the books, Ruby decided to take the opportunity to lounge against one of the shelves, a smirk growing on her face.

"-I mean honestly, they should be old enough to know to treat them with respect, but no, instead they all just end up ripped and doodled on and-" she paused, letting out an exasperated sigh at the one in her hand before holding it up for emphasis "Just, really? Moby dick is a _classic_. A tale about revenge and duty and obsession, and - no matter what i do - every time they visit another copy ends up defaced with a great big drawing of a penis!"

Ruby tried so hard to control the snigger that was rising up her throat but honestly it was no use, Belle was standing there - practically out of breath from her little rant - holding a book with a giant doodle of a penis and the word 'dick' on the front, wearing an expression grumpy enough to rival Leroy on a bad day.

Ruby ended up almost doubled over with laughter, despite her efforts.

Belle jammed the book back onto the shelf and walked towards her girlfriend, burrowing her head into the crook of her neck. Instinctively, strong arms wrapped around her. Ruby could feel the words "This isn't funny." being mumbled into her collar bone.

Taking a minute to collect herself, she pulled back and looked straight into Belle's eyes, a deathly serious expression on her face,

"I could always savage them, you know. Make it look like an accident."

 _"_ _Ruby."_

At least Belle cracked a grin at that, but it still earned the other girl a light slap to the arm.

Belle turned round in the embrace, Ruby resting her head on her shoulder, and the two fell into a thoughtful silence.

"I'm glad you can make jokes."

Ruby blinked, side-eyeing her girlfriend sceptically, "Well at least one person in this town appreciates my amazing sense of humour."

Belle scoffed, "No - I mean, not like that." She placed a kiss on Ruby's cheek, trying to ignore the slightly offended expression. "About the wolf, I mean. I'm glad you're making jokes."

Ruby paused for a second,

"Y'know, I hadn't even noticed. It's part of dealing, I guess."

"I suppose it is."

The two once more lapsed into a comfortable silence, Belle leaning against Ruby amongst the scattered mess of books on the floor. Eventually, Ruby broke the silence;

"So, no kids, huh?"

Belle let out a chuckle, turning and reaching up on her tiptoes to give Ruby a kiss,

"One step at a time, Miss Lucas. For now, I need to finish tidying up these books."


End file.
